The Begginning of the Gundam Pilots v2 PT3
by LifeLifeLife
Summary: This is the last installment so far... If I get enough people wanting the next one, then I'll write the enxt one. If not, then sod it.


THREE  
  
A screen pooped into view. It was a lady with green spiky hair. "My name is Helena Watson. I was the former pilot of the Wing 01," she explained. "My name is Heero Yui, the new pilot of the Wing 01. I was told you would be teaching me to pilot the Wing. I will drop my sword just as you drop your gun," he replied. The rest of the Pilot's must have just had the same conversation, as all of the older pilots lowered their guns and all the new pilots lowered their weapons. "If you would like to follow me to the far corner of the area, we'll begin the training," she ordered. All the windows I had open closed and all that I could feel was a strange soft bumping on the back of my seat as I started the Gundam moving. I stopped just behind the instructor and Wu Fei's Gundam was only a few ten metres away. The screen with Helena on it blipped back into view and said, "Ok, we'll begin with some basic movement training. You just followed me by making the Gindam walk, so we'll skip that and go on to" "Wait, how do I make the damn thing run?" I interrupted. "My my, what an explicit vocabulary you have Heero my boy. Anyway, to make it run, push harder on the sticks in front of you which you used to make the Gundam run. Don't call them "damn things". They don't like it. Now, on with the lesson. We'll try same flying techniches. You see the pedals just below your feet? It depends on how hard you push down on them how fast they'll fly. Push down on them lightly to make the Gundam fly slowly." I pushed down on them as hard as I could and Helena screamed, "STOP IT BOY! YOU'LL BLOW THE ENGINES!" I thought of the well being of all the other people in the dome and stopped. Did I just think of someone else? I thought desparately. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. I then put my feet on a bit of metal that overcrossed the pedal and pulled up. I started moving down. "How did you know how to do that?" asked Helena. "I. I don't know. It just came." "I was told you were a natural," said Helena. I landed softly on the ground a few seconds later and asked, "How am I supposed to make the Gundam fly forward, to the left and to the right?" Helena replied, "The sticks you used to walk also go left and right and if you want to turn around, there is a little dial on the top of the windscreen that has numbers on it with little dots next to them. How much you turn the dial means how much the Gundam turns. You have to be quick in a battle situation. Try doing that now." I pushed down not as hard as I did last time on the pedals and rose a few ten meteres off the ground, then started turning around and flying to the left, right and forwards. "Good!" said Helena. I drew my sword and held it in battle position. "What are you doing kid?" she asked. I ignored her. I started swiping at the air. I came dangerously close to a Taurus Mobile Doll. I didn't notice and kept going. The pilot didn't notice either. I slashed his Doll's right arm off. Then he noticed. He took his pistol out and fired a few shots at me. I reflected them back at him and his doll was destroyed in a big explosion. Wu Fei's face, Trowa's face, Quatre's face and Duo's face all came up on my windshield. "What did you do that for?" they all asked. Helena looked about ready to ask the same question. She had one of her eyebrows raised. "I didn't do it on. I did it in self defence. No!" I realised I had killed a person and flew right through the glass protecting the colony from the universe. Immediately huge patches of turf were being torn out of the ground and thrown into space. Then I really started worrying. I looked over to my father and the git was smiling. Smiling I ask you. What a smarmy git. He was grabbed by the organizer and taken away to another part of the colony. The nine other Wing's came soaring up to the hole and I went back inside. "Heero, you have really made a mess this time," said Wu Fei, as Taurus after Taurus was being thrown out into space. I took out my heatsword and powered it up to full power. Helena and the other four elder pilots sped down to the ground, which was just a stone basin. They stopped and started pulling up the stone. They took a piece large enough to fill the hole and went back up to it, careful not to be thrown out into space. "Helena, why did those Taurus suits go out into space?" I asked. "Because they were only mini suits, not built with the atmospheric vacuum protection system, unlike your suits, which are the real thing," she replied. I was a little amazed at that. My heatsword was now hot enough to melt stone into anything. The five elder pilots all positioned the stone slab over the hole and by this time, the other two other younger pilots with heatswords had all taken out their swords and powered them up. Us three started melting the stone into the casing. The five elder pilots flew away as soon as it was fitted. 


End file.
